Sharon's Hands
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda smutty one-shot They are an established couple. One day Brenda gets jealous so she has to remind Sharon that her hands are for her body and hers alone. Horrible description, horrible tittle... all you need to know is that it's smut.


Pairing: Sharon/Brenda

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

–

The time goes by agonizingly slow as Sharon sits at the bar. She sips slowly at a glass of Chardonnay as she watches people come and go out of the bar. Her black pump rocks back and forth on her foot as she slides it on and off. She turns away from the door when a guy sits beside her. He shows her a charming smile and leans in close to her. Sharon smiles back politely and takes another sip from her glass.

"Can I get you another drink?" The man asks her and then nodded the bartender over.

Sharon lets her eyes quickly look over the guy's body. He's about mid-forties, chestnut hair, hazel colored eyes and a muscular body; maybe once before Sharon might be interested, but not any longer. She lifts her wine glass, "I have one."

"That one's almost gone," he says and then grins at her. The bartender walks over to them, annoyance on his face as he clears his throat and gets his attention. "Let me get a beer and another," he looks at Sharon's glass, "whatever she's drinking." He waits for the bartender to turn to get their drinks and then turns back around to her. "I'm Mark," he offers his hand to her, and she takes it. "And you are?" Mark asks her.

"She's taken," a southern, sexy voice comes from behind them.

"And who might you be?" He asks, his eyes moving from Sharon to the woman moving to stand behind her.

"Her girlfriend," she replies in a clipped tone. "Deputy Chief Johnson," she adds in and gives him a quick look, telling him to back off.

Sharon clears her throat and turns her head to face the blonde. "I was just about to tell him that."

Brenda raises an eyebrow at her and then put her hand on her hip. "Sure you were," she says disbelievingly. Brenda looks at the man who is looking over Sharon in her low cut ruby colored dress and has to ball her fist to keep herself from smacking the man as he ogles her girlfriend right in front of her. Brenda moves to stand in front of Sharon, facing her and blocking her from his lingering eyes. "How 'bout we get out of here?"

Sharon raises her eyebrow and then sees the slight raise in Brenda's eyebrow. Sharon smirks and then pays for her glass of wine. She takes her purse and then nods her head towards the door, leading the way out. Brenda follows behind, enjoying the subtle swing in Sharon's hips as she leads her out to the bar.

Once they are outside, Sharon turns around and looks at Brenda. "You're late."

"I'm late and that means you're all over some guy at a bar?" Brenda rolls her eyes and removes her keys from her bag and starts walking to her car.

Sharon gapes at her for a moment and then follows her down the street until they reach the car. "I was not _all over him_," she says with irritation in her voice. Sharon opens her door and quickly gets in, ignoring whatever the blonde is saying to her.

Brenda slams her car door when she gets in the car and doesn't say a word to Sharon for a while. "Are you hungry?" Brenda asks as they get closer to Sharon's house. Sharon makes a sound under her breath. "Have you suddenly forgotten how to speak?" Brenda asks, annoyance clearly evident.

Sharon rolls her eyes, turning her body away from Sharon. "No," she huffs.

Brenda glances at Sharon quickly and then moves her eyes back to the road. "Are you okay?"

Sharon grunts. "You're very possessive, y'know?"

Brenda turns into Sharon's drive and then turns the car off. Brenda turns to Sharon and takes her hand into her own. "I'm not possessive, I just don't like other people touching you or when you touch other people."

"I was shaking his hand, Brenda Leigh." Sharon responds to her like she's speaking to a child who just didn't understand. Sharon removes her hand from Brenda's and opens her car door.

Brenda follows her out, her heels clicking on the stone as she quickly follows Sharon into the house. Sharon unlocks the door and walks in, letting Brenda close the door. She's about to remove her shoes, but then she feels Brenda's hands on her hips, pushing her back towards the door.

"Brenda Leigh," Sharon warns as her back hits the door and Brenda pushes her body against hers. Brenda throws her bag to the floor and then grabs Sharon's hands, putting them above her head against the door. Brenda pushes her body up and Sharon moans, feeling Brenda's body pushing against the curves of her own body. "Brenda, what are you doing?" Sharon moans as Brenda lets her breath linger over her neck and then her ear.

"I'm remindin' you," Brenda breathes in her ear and then her breath lingers over her sensitive ear. She holds both of Sharon's small wrist with one hand and lets the other slowly slide down her arm, over the outer curve of her breast, down the length of her side, letting it fall down to the hem of her dress and then slowly moves up under it.

Sharon squirms under her touch, her breath coming out in pants as she closes her eyes and lets Brenda's fingers trail fire across her body. "What are you reminding me?" She asks her as she turns her head to the side so Brenda can kiss her neck.

Brenda cups Sharon's center, feeling the hot and damp panties on her hand. Sharon moans and bucks her hips. "I'm remindin' you," she kisses behind her ear, "that your hands," she nibbles on her neck, "are for," she licks across her collarbone, "my body only." Brenda finishes her statement with a suck on the hollow of Sharon's neck, causing the woman to groan deeply and thrust her hips again. Brenda pushes her fingers against the nub inside Sharon's panties and smirks when the woman quivers against her.

"Then shouldn't I be able to use my hands?" Sharon asks. Brenda thinks for a second, seeing the fault in her logic, but not caring enough to respond. Instead, Brenda moans softly as she removes her hand and is satisfied when Sharon whimpers. Brenda looks up into Sharon's eyes as she slowly brings her hand up to cup her breast. Sharon licks her upper lip slowly and watches Brenda, waiting for her to make the next move. Brenda seeks out the woman's nipple through the cup of the dress, pinching it to the best of her ability through the padding. She lets out a soft moan when the pebble hardens under her touch and Sharon groans.

Brenda pulls the cup of the dress to the side, palming her bare breast as she captures her girlfriend's lips with her own. They both moan at the first touch, the desire thick and heavy as they both seek control in the kiss. Sharon tries to pull her hands away from Brenda's grasp, but that only makes Brenda hold on her tighter, slightly sticking her nails into her as she squeezes her wrist. She pushes her body more firmly against Sharon's, holding her against the door as she tries to push away. Brenda bites her lip, then soothes it with her wet tongue after Sharon lets out a sexy yelp.

Sharon moans and continues to push her hips against Brenda, seeking some type of release. Brenda smirks into the kiss and then pulls away from her and watches as Sharon's eyes slowly open. Brenda keeps her eyes locked with Sharon's as she lowers her head to Sharon's chest, biting on the top of her breast as she moves closer to the rosy pebble. She can feel Sharon's heart pounding in her chest, and hears her shaky breath as she wriggles beneath her. Brenda lets the flat of her tongue push against the nipple and watches as Sharon's lips part and she tries to move out of her grasp again.

"Stop that," Brenda tells her, squeezing tighter for effect.

Sharon moans as Brenda's lips circle her nipple, sucking it into her moist mouth. "Let me touch you," Sharon says and pulls at her hands again. Brenda bites on her nipple as she does and Sharon arches her back, thrusting her breast into her mouth and moaning deeply. "Oh god," she whispers slowly. She tries to move again, purposely doing so because she knows that it will earn her another bite. "Oh yes," she whispers this time and Brenda smirks up at her and kisses her way to Sharon's lips.

"I told you to stop movin'," Brenda tells her, her hot breath whispering the words on to her lips.

"I can't help it," she replies back and moves her head closer to Brenda's, trying to kiss her. Brenda grins at her and moves further away from her. "I can't kiss you either?"

Brenda shakes her head. She lets go of her wrists and then Sharon goes to touch her, but she shakes her head again. "Nu-huh," she shakes her head once more, blonde curls moving along with her. "Bedroom," Brenda says and then gives Sharon a sexy grin.

Sharon doesn't need to be told twice, especially when her body is pulsating and throbbing. She walks to the bedroom, stripping herself from her clothes as she gets there, knowing that Brenda's watching like she always is. She stops next to the bed when she gets there and hears Brenda stop for a moment and then hears a drawer opening. She doesn't turn around, instead lets whatever she's getting be a surprise. She hears Brenda's heels on the floor as she moves around and then she feels Brenda's breath on her neck.

Sharon shivers and licks her lips as she becomes more turned on simply from Brenda's breath as it tickles her neck. "Brenda," Sharon whimpers.

"I'm right here baby," Brenda says and trails her finger down Sharon's bare spine. Sharon moans in a way that lets Brenda knows how aroused she is and it only turns Brenda on. "You want me to touch you?" Brenda asks, her breath still teasing Sharon's neck. Sharon nods. "Speak," Brenda says.

"Yes," Sharon says clearly.

"So you trust me? Do you truly trust me?" Brenda asks her softly.

Sharon feels herself gush, already knowing where this is going. "I do," she whispers and then clears her throat. "I trust you."

"Close your eyes," Brenda tells her, kissing her neck slowly. She slowly takes the leather blindfold and slips it onto her, making sure it's in place before turning Sharon around to face her. "Can you see?"

"No," Sharon says.

Brenda nods approvingly to herself. "Lie down on the bed," she tells her. She watches as she slowly moves to the bed, feeling it as she kneels on it and then lies on her back. Brenda steps out of her heels and quickly removes her own clothes. She walks back over to the drawer, removing the silky material she knows Sharon likes to feel on her skin when she ties her up and then she turns on some soft music.

Sharon listens closely to every move Brenda makes, trying to find out where she is in the room and not knowing almost kills her. Then, she feels the bed sink a little and smells Brenda moving closer to her. The sweet smell of her honeysuckle shampoo fills her nose and the smell warms her insides. She feels Brenda's breath on her cheek and shivers, turning towards her, but then she's gone. "Hands up," she hears Brenda whisper from further away and as she lifts her wrist she tries to figure out where Brenda is.

Brenda smirks as she ties Sharon's hands, enjoying the sight of the auburn-haired woman seek her out while she can't see. She pulls tightly, making sure Sharon wouldn't go anywhere, but leaving it so it won't be too tight on her. Brenda admires her work and then admires the body of the woman next to her as she wriggles with anticipation.

Brenda gets on her knees beside Sharon and slowly lets her finger trail down the imaginary line that separates the left half of her body from the right. Her nail slightly scratches along the way, causing her creamy-white skin to grow slightly pink where she touches. Sharon arches her back, raising her hips, following Brenda's finger.

"Please," Sharon whispers when she can no longer feel Brenda's hand on her. She feels the bed move again, and she can smell Brenda again, close to her nose. Then, she feels hair tickling her stomach, slowing moving up further and she bites on to her lip.

"Please what?" Brenda breathes hotly in her ear.

Sharon moans softly and then feels Brenda's absence. "Please touch me," Sharon pleads. "Oh god," she shrieks out and trails off into a moan as she feels Brenda's lips on her hip, sucking and moaning onto her skin.

Brenda spreads bites softly over the bone of her hip and then shifts on the bed, moving between Sharon's legs. "You're so wet," Brenda coos and lets her breath whisper over her wet center as she inhales. "Mmm," she moans and Sharon shivers. "You like this, don't you?" Sharon nods her head and Brenda bites her thigh, close to her center. Sharon arches up again, moaning loudly. "Use your words babe," she tells her and then crawls up her body.

Sharon moans again as she feels Brenda's hard nipples poking into her skin as she slid her body against her. Brenda bites under her breast and she moans again, reminded that she was asked a question. She lets out a deep breath and then clears her throat. "I do," she answers simply, deciding to stick to shorter answers.

Brenda sits up, her wet center pushed against Sharon's stomach as she looks down at her. "What do you enjoy?" Brenda asks as she watches the Captain pull at the restraints. She reaches behind her and slowly stokes Sharon's inner thigh, loving the faces Sharon makes as she suddenly feels her cool hand on her hot thigh. "Tell me what parts you enjoy?"

Sharon shakes her head, not wanting to respond. Brenda leans forward, her weight shifting off of Sharon's body as she leans down on her hands and presses her lips to Sharon's. Sharon instantly moans in her mouth, a soft, barely there moan that makes Brenda's heart flutter in her chest. Sharon feels Brenda's hand cup her breast, rolling the nipple between her fingers and she moans again, a deep, needy moan that vibrates in their mouths. Brenda pulls away slowly, watching Sharon try to find her lips again, but she's already sitting up.

"The lost of control," Sharon whispers. "It turns me on to give you all the control, to allow you to do whatever you want to me and not really have a say in my own pleasure." She admits and then groans when she feels lips sneak up on her, biting into her shoulder. "Not being able to see," she adds in. "Not being able to see or use my hands heightens everything else and-" Sharon trails of with a deep groan as Brenda slips a finger inside her.

"I can feel how much it turns you on," Brenda says softly as she twists her finger around inside her. Sharon thrusts up under her and she takes her finger out, reveling on the sound of her whimpering before she gives in to what Sharon wants and what she wants to give her. She gets on her knees between Sharon's legs and lowers her head down, slowly tracing her wet folds with her tongue as Sharon moans out to God.

Sharon digs her fingernails into her palms as Brenda begins to lick at her wetness, her tongue causing her body to quiver. Sharon gasps, Brenda's tongue touching her clit for the first time, sending her over the edge and pulls hard at the headboard. "Brenda," she moans out and raises her hips, trying to follow Brenda tongue as she disappears. "Oh God, please," she begs and hears a soft giggle in her ear and turns her face, but nobody's there. She feels sweat trickle down her her body as she relaxes again on the bed and she feels her chest heaving as she pants, seeking something that is being denied to her.

She moans when she feels Brenda's soft touch on her thighs, caressing her, but it's not where she needs her. And, suddenly her hands are on her stomach, scratching the delicate flesh and Sharon's moaning, arching up into her touch. She feels her do it again, eliciting another moan because Brenda's knows how much she enjoys the feel of her nails scratching into her skin. But it still isn't where she needs her. She groans in pleasure and frustration, the two of them mixing pleasantly in the pit of her belly as she lifts her hips again. And, then she feels it. A deep thrust into her core, one that makes her yell out into the room. "Oh fuck," she thrust her hips and Brenda does it again. "Yes," she moans, her body lifting off the bed as her hands try to get free from the restraints.

"You like that?" Brenda asks her, her voice in a soft, but demanding purr. She pushes two fingers into her and then adds a third, letting Sharon's walls hold on to her fingers as she uses all of her force to push into her girlfriend's wet center.

Sharon tries to picture Brenda's face as she thrust her hips into her fingers, letting them slip in and out of her. "Yes," Sharon croaks out and then raises her body again. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," she chants as Brenda begins to pound into her. "Oh, Brenda," she cries out and feels sweat sliding down her spine as she holds herself up, letting Brenda fuck her.

Brenda slips her fingers between her thighs and rubs her fingers on her clit as she watches Sharon. She's already close, ready to come and knows that Sharon is as well. She moans deeply, shuddering, her fingers thrown off track inside Sharon for a few seconds.

Sharon notices Brenda fumble after hearing her moan and wonders what Brenda's doing. She's almost sure Brenda's touching herself, the moan she makes would mean she's close, but she's not sure. She takes a few deep breaths. "What are you doing?" Sharon asks, her voice surprisingly steady.

Brenda circles her fingers around inside Sharon, her thumb rubbing against her clit as little trembles move through the auburn-haired woman. She looks up at her for a second, not saying a word and continues to bring them both to their climax, but then she moans again. "I'm fuckin' you," she tells her breathlessly as she begins to rock back and forth, moving her fingers with more force inside her.

Sharon rolls her hips and moans. "What," she groans, "else are you doing?"

"I'm touchin' myself," she whispers and lets out another moan, falling over slightly.

Sharon pictures Brenda, her fingers between her thighs as she brings herself to climax and she feels herself about to come. "God, fuck me."

Brenda straddles her thigh, riding it and reaches her, grabbing onto Sharon's breast as she uses her other hand to play inside Sharon's tightening center. "You're so close," Brenda coos, placing kisses on her stomach, some gentle, some on the verge of being bites. "Are you gonna come for me?" Brenda lets her hot, wet breath fall on Sharon's skin.

"Yes, yes, yes," she chants. She feels Brenda trembling on her thigh and can feel her breath becoming labored as it hits her stomach. She feels her own breath barely coming out, her body a quivering mess as sweat pours from her body and all she wants to do is to cry out in a mix of pleasure and torture from having to wait for that pleasure. Her wrist start to ache as she pulls and pulls on the bars off the bed, the silk rubbing back and forth against her wrists. Brenda starts to bite on her stomach and Sharon shrieks and then moans while she shudders. "Oh, I'm coming," she wails out. "I'm coming. I'm coming."

Brenda moans against Sharon's stomach, her own orgasm hitting her by surprise and she rides against Sharon as they both orgasm together. The sounds of their moans and breaths mixing in the air as they mellow out and come down from their euphoric high.

Brenda crawls up over Sharon's body and slowly unties her hands, feeling Sharon's tongue lick at her erect nipple that's just over her mouth. She moans softly, fumbling a few times and then finally Sharon's hands are free. "Thank you," Sharon says, and rolls her wrists around. Brenda goes to move, but Sharon stops her, pulling her down for a kiss.

They kiss until they're both breathless and Brenda pulls away and removes Sharon's blindfold. Sharon blinks a few times, adjusting to the light and then wraps her arms around Brenda's body, rolling them over so the blonde is on her back, her legs wrapped around the Captain.

"So what was that you said about my hands only being for your body?" Sharon purrs as she begins caressing Brenda's skin and the only answer she gets is a deep moan from the blonde woman. Sharon smirks, kissing her again and running her hands on every part of Brenda that she could reach.

A moan would be all the answer she got, but that was all she really needed.

THE END


End file.
